


По заявке "Бальтазар|Гавриил, вмешательство в ход мировой истории, "Это будет весело" H!"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Бальтазар|Гавриил, вмешательство в ход мировой истории, "Это будет весело" H!"

\- Давай, это будет весело, - в Нью-Мехико жара такая, что трудно даже дышать. Гавриил прижимает ко лбу бокал мохито и толкает Бальтазара под бок босой ступней.  
\- Отвянь, религиозные фанатики нам только на руку, - отмахивается тот. - Ими легче манипулировать.  
\- Вообще-то, они на руку Рафаилу, а что на руку Рафаилу, то прямо мешает нашему карьерному росту, экосистеме и бесперебойным съемкам порнухи на юге Калифорнии, а если все, задействованные в порно-бизнесе, вдруг потеряют работу, это вызовет экономический кризис. Давай, пойдем, думай о бедных плэйбоевских зайчиках!  
Впрочем, идея перестает казаться ему такой уж веселой, когда они, назло противникам теории эволюции, третий час закапывают по разным пустыням свежеизготовленные скелеты динозавров, но отступать уже поздно.


End file.
